Who Knew?
by wisconsinrulesgirl15
Summary: Nikki doesn't think she loves James, but she soon figures she was lying the whole time.


Refer to episode entitled The Great Pretender

Italics refer to inner thoughts

Chapter 1

"What the heck happened last night" Nikki said to herself. She and James had gone to a little party last night and both drank a little too much. She never thought that anything like this would happen. She thinks to herself, _Wow, I must have really lost it, I actually semi enjoyed it, ok I really enjoyed it._ She has all these thoughts running through her head as she is sitting on the couch watching tv. James peaks his head out from Nikki's room.

"Nikki, you out there?"

"Yea, James I'm out here."

(as he comes out to greet her) "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?"

"No, James I'm fine."

(noticed that Nikki looks depressed) "What's wrong Nikki?"

"Nothing, I'm ok."

"You don't look ok?" (sits down beside her)

"Oh, I'm just a little confused about all that has happened."

"Are you mad about what happened last night?"

"No, I'm just a little bit confused."

"Look, Nikki, it wasn't any of our faults, we were both drunk." _Finally, after 3 years I have finally gotten what I wished for, I have finally hooked up with Nikki. SCORE. Yea I know we were both drunk, but still SCORE!! I'm the man, who's jealous now?_

"I know that's not why I'm confused."

"Then why are you confused, Nikki?

"I actually liked it, that's why I'm confused" _There, I finally said it. I think I'm just going to lie from now on._

(James starts blushing) "Really?"

"Yes, unfortunately." (puts a grossed out face on)

"Nikki, can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

(starts using his hands movements) "Why are you so ashamed at the fact that we hooked up?"

"I don't know. It's just a weird feeling, I don't like you in that way."

"Then why did you do it? You know what? I'm going home, I don't need to be used like this." (storms off)

Chapter 2

(James is sitting at his desk, working on something and Carter comes over to talk to him) "James, you look a little down today, is something wrong?" (Nikki looks up from her desk towards James' direction.)

"No. (looks over at Nikki and says it through his teeth.) Everything's just fine and dandy."

(Nikki puts head back down to her work)

"Oh, well if you need to talk about anything, I'm here." (pats him on the shoulder)

(looks up and gives a little smile) "Thanks Carter."

(Carter is talking to Mike, Stuart in Mike's Office)

Carter: "Hey I'm a little worried about James today, he hasn't said a word all day."

Stuart: "Yeah, I haven't heard a word out of him today either."

Carter: "I tried asking him what's wrong, but he denies that there is anything wrong."

(Ashley enters the room) "What are you guys doing?"

Carter: "Oh nothing, Hey Ashley, do you know what's wrong with James today?"

Ashley: "I don't know but he looks like he had a tough day so far, aww that poor tortured soul, he looks heartbroken, one of you guys should go talk to him."

Stuart: "Carter already tried and got nothing out of him."

Ashley: "Huh that's weird, because I haven't heard a word out of Nikki today either."

Stuart: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mike: "I don't want to know what you're thinking."

Ashley: "Wait a minute, Stuart might have a good point, so lets listen to what he has to say."

Stuart: "Do you think James and Nikki, eh(makes weird hand motions)

Carter: "Ew."

Ashley: "Wait, I think Stuart might actually have a point."

Stuart" "Ha, I knew there'd be a day where my perverted instincts will actually help me."

Mike: "Don't count on it to ever help again, so what's the point Ashley?"

Ashley: "Well, this is just a theory, but James and Nikki went home together last night."

Carter: "So, do you think they actually did it?"

Ashley: "That I am very unsure of."

Stuart: "Why don't you go ask him what's wrong, maybe he'll talk to you being you're a girl and all."

Ashley: "Hey its worth a shot, ok I'll do it."

(James is sitting in the lounge talking to the mayor, after the mayor leaves, Ashley decides she is going to try and talk to him and Nikki listens outside to this whole conversation)

Ashley: "Hey James, how have you been?"

James: "Oh I've been ok I guess.

"You look a little down and depressed, is there something you want to talk to about."

"Yeah, there is actually. I figured out I might actually feel better if I talk about it."

"Ok, I'm listening."

"You sat with me and Nikki at the party last night right?"

"Yea remember, you were drunk and I said you were kinda cute like that and you said drunkily, Thanks."

"Yea I think I do remember that."

"Ok go on with your story."

"Alright, well, so me and Nikki came home together I wasn't as drunk as I was but she was still drunk as heck, it seems that after I got drunk, she got drunk and she wanted to…you know."

"So did you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Oh, because I have had this crush on Nikki for a while."

"Does she know about this crush?"

"Well, I think she does, did you ever see how I get when she comes into the room, I'm grinning from ear to ear and blushing."

"Oh ok, is there more?"

"Yea, then we did it, and she was all confused for some reason, unlike me, I was a very happy man, so I asked her why. She said that she actually liked it for some reason and I was all happy, then she said that she didn't know why she liked it because she doesn't like me in that way, she used me and that's why I'm mad and depressed."

(rubs his shoulder) "Aw, you must be crushed. Did you talk to Nikki about it yet?"

"Well right before I left, I said that I don't need to be used like this, so I think its pretty self explanatory."

"Wow, I can't even imagine how I would feel if that would happen to me."

"Yea I've just been crushed by this girl I really like, I think I might be scarred for life."

"I would also probably be scarred after something like this happened."

"Yea, but I should have seen something like this coming, I kind of knew that Nikki didn't like me in this way, so I guess its sort of my fault."

"Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Plus, a guy like me would never have a chance with a girl like that."

"Don't put yourself down like that, of course you have a chance, you're funny, you have a great personality and you're cute, any girl would be lucky."

"Well, if I have all that, why aren't any relationships working for me?"

"James, you just got to give it time, it'll happen."

"You think so."

"Oh yeah, I know so, so do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I feel better now, hey Ashley, I can trust you right?."

"Yea, James what do you need?"

"Could you please not tell the rest of the gang, I'm kind of embarrassed about the whole thing."

"Yea James, I can do that."

"Thanks."

(Nikki hurries up and walks away right before Ashley walks out)

Nikki: "So what was that about?"

"Oh it was just a little talk."

"Yea but like what was it about?"

"That's business of which I shall not speak of."

"Why not?"

"The person that I spoke with wishes that the business we talked about be kept private."

"Please tell me."

"No, I'm not going to talk about it."

"Oh, ok, I give up."

(James comes out of the lounge and Nikki catches up with him and they walk)

"James, I think we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about, you were drunk, I thought I had a chance and you used me, that's it."

(Nikki almost crying as she says it) "C'mon James I really want to clear everything up and discuss it with you."

"Alright we'll talk, so what do you want to talk about?"

"James, I am really sorry about the way I treated you, and I hope you can forgive me."

"You don't even know how bad you hurt me, I was bumming around all day."

"So do you forgive me?"

"Yea I guess I'm going to have to sooner or later."

"I promise this will never happen again."

"Ok, I forgive you."

(Nikki starts laughing)"Nikki, why are you laughing?"

"I didn't know that you had a crush on me."

"Nikki, were you listening outside?"

"Yea, I'm sorry I couldn't help it, I always have to be in on what happens here."

(James starts blushing) "Yea I do, couldn't you figure it out?"

"I'm sometimes stupid when it comes to seeing that there is somebody who truly loves me, right in front of me, that's probably why I have trouble with guys sometimes."

"Hey, don't feel bad though, one of the reasons I always have trouble with the ladies are sometimes I have trouble finding the words to fit my feelings."

"Wow, look at us, two hopeless romantics talking about our problems, here I always thought you never had problems, I always thought you had great luck with relationships."

"Oh please, I've never had a steady relationship yet."

"Yea I know but you can hold a relationship for longer than a month at least."

"I know but usually its nothing special."

"I might be better as a bachelor anyway."

"You'll find that special someone some day, I wouldn't worry about it."

"You really think so? You will too"

"We should start a club"

(James starts laughing) "Yea, Hopeless Romantics Annonymous"

"Doesn't really sound like too bad of an idea right now."

"Yea, I know."

"You know, last night wasn't as bad as I would have pictured it to be."

(James starts smiling) "Really? So you liked it?"

"I sorta liked it, don't be getting any ideas."

(starts playfully nudging Nikki) "C'mon, Nikki, you know you liked it."

"Alright, Alright, Alright, I liked it." (starts laughing) "You can't tell anyone anything about this."

"Alright, I won't tell anyone, why do you feel so embarrassed about this?"

"Well, no offense to you or anything, but I just couldn't see myself with someone like you."

"Hey, Its ok at least you're being honest."

"Well, we should probably go back to work."

"Yea, that would probably be a good idea."

"So, James, are we ok now?"

"Yea, we are." (holds out hand to shake Nikki's but Nikki ends up hugging him and kissing him on the cheek)

"What was that for?"

"For being understanding and forgiving me for acting stupid."

(Nikki walks away and James sits at his desk acting happy and Mike and Carter approach him)

Mike: Someone looks happy, now.

Carter: Yea, why the sudden happiness? You were like depressed like all day today, so far.

James: Oh, well things are getting better.

Mike: Well, that's good.

Carter: We're going to all go down to the bar, Paul's treat, are you going to come?

James: Yea, I'll be with you I just have to finish this speech for the mayor.

(The whole group gathers at the bar to talk about their day, Nikki is talking to Ashley and Janelle, we see her true feelings now)

Ashley: So how did your talk with James go?

Nikki: Went well, we're good now.

Ashley: That's good.

(Nikki is staring off into space smiling)

Janelle: What are you so happy about?

(looks over into James' direction) Nikki: Isn't it just so cute how James explains things?

Janelle: What? Girl, have you lost your mind?

Nikki: No, actually I think I'm in love.

Ashley: Wait a minute, I'm confused, so you make James feel bad then you decide that you are in love with him, just like that?

Nikki: Yea, but I doubt we could ever be a couple, I already told him I wasn't interested, but I guess I lied.

Janelle: Yea, you lied big time.

(Paul comes over to sit with the girls)

Paul: What did Nikki lie big time about?

Janelle: Wow, Paul are you stupid or something?

Paul: No, what's going on?

Janelle: You were at work all day today and you had no idea about this whole thing?

Paul: No.

Janelle: Nikki is having issues.

Paul: Oh, ok. It's probably something I don't want to know.

Ashley: Yea, probably not.

Nikki: I'm going to go talk to him, do you think he'll talk to me?

Janelle: There's a good chance he might.

Nikki: I should probably wait till Mike, Carter and Stuart aren't sitting there. (James comes over to talk to them) Ok, I guess I don't have to go he's coming over here.

James: Hey Nikki, Janelle, Ashley.

Ashley: Hey James.

Janelle: Hey James.

Janelle: Ashley, I'm going to go to the Lady's room, do you want to join me?

Ashley: Sure, we'll be back. (Ashley and Janelle secretly give Nikki a thumbs up and Nikki thanks them)

Nikki: James, could I talk to you about something?

James: Yea, go ahead.

Nikki: Wow this is going to be super hard for me to explain.

(holds Nikki's hand) James: I love you too.

Nikki: How did you know I was going to say that?

James: I overheard you talking. Was that what you were going to say?

Nikki: Yea, pretty much. I just can't believe it took me this long to realize it.

James: Hey, it's ok, some girls never say it to me ever, so its better late than never. So does this mean we are going to be a couple?

Nikki: Yes, it does.

(Chasing cars by Snow Patrol plays in the background)

James: In that case, (stands up) Nicole Faber, may I have this dance?

Nikki: Yes, James Hobert, you may.

(cut to Nikki and James slow dancing)

The End


End file.
